1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combined barriers and guide means for sliding windows, doors or other closure members to prevent unauthorized intrusion into a building or vehicle through a sliding window or door opening and to aid in guiding the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barriers, such as crossbars secured at spaced intervals across sliding windows, have long been used to prevent entrance of burglars or other intruders into a building through the window openings when such windows are opened. Such barriers, although effective, tend to obstruct the view through such a window and, more importantly, prevent escape of a person through the window opening from inside the building in the event of a fire or other emergency.